Mysterious past, fading future rewrite
by ForeseeAble future
Summary: Harry Potter has had enough. he has left the Uk and the wizarding world, changed his name and his appearance. However when someone from his past is determined to reveal his secrets, will his new friends be able to help him and how far will they go to keep him safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter has had enough. he has left the Uk and the wizarding world, changed his name and his appearance. However when someone from his past is determined to reveal his secrets, will his new friends be able to help him and how far will they go to keep him safe.**

 **AN: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS or anything else you may recognize.**

 **this is a rewrite of my other story under this name.**

* * *

Harry potter was currently sitting on a plane heading to a new place and a new life. A couple of days ago, he had killed the person who had murdered his parents. However, a lot had happened over the last few months and that event felt like a lifetime ago.

Flashback

Harry had just woken up and found himself in the infirmary. At first, he couldn't quite remember why he was there, then suddenly all the memories of the past two days had come rushing back. Going back to Hogwarts, seeing his friends die, being ready to die by Voldemort's hand, surviving the killing curse again and then finally getting rid of the evil that tainted this world. He looked around the infirmary to see the injured people of the battle. George was to his left with his family, well most, surrounding him. Luna was to his right with Neville and Hannah sitting in chairs near her bed. she had been injured by one of the last spells fired and luckily it didn't do much harm. All around him were his injured friends and fellow members of the DA. However, as he looked around, he couldn't see his two best friends anywhere. wondering where they were, he decided to go look for them. He had walked around most of the school when he finally found them. He was under his clock and decided to sneak up on them. As he got closer he started to hear their conversation and it made him freeze with shock.

"I'm so glad the war is over. Now all we have to do is get Ginny and Potter married then we can kill the attention seeker and get his money," said Ron

"Ugh pretending to be his friend was so annoying! I can't believe you left me with him!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well, at least, he will be gone soon. No more idiot potter getting all the attention."

Harry couldn't believe it. His two best friends were planning to kill him and they were only pretending to be his friend. He ran back to the infirmary and sat on the bed, ignoring the looks being sent his way. He needed to get away from Hogwarts and away from the traitors so he called winky and asked her to take him to 12 Grimmauld-place. After he arrived there he asked winky to gather all of his wizarding objects, while he went shopping in the muggle world. first, he realized he didn't have any muggle money, so he went to Gringotts and asked them for something like a muggle bankcard, that would work in the wizarding and muggle world. After getting his card, he went shopping.

One hundred shops and about five whole wardrobes later, Harry returned exhausted and tired. He unpacked what he brought and then went to bed. The next day harry woke early and went down to the kitchen. Standing there was Kreacher, the black family's house elf. He greeted Harry in his normal manner and then went off grumbling about mud bloods and everything else. Although Kreacher helped them win, Harry couldn't expect Kreacher to have completely changed his tune. While Harry was making breakfast there was a tapping at the window. Harry went to let the owl in and saw a copy of the daily prophet attached to his leg. Harry removed the letter and paid the owl before sitting down to read the newspaper. On the front page was a picture of Harry and Voldemort dueling, with the heading "Harry potter: Friend or Foe." After reading the title, harry threw the paper in the bin and started to decide what he needed to do next. He could harry wondered, move house. However, the wizarding world would be able to find him if he stayed inside the united kingdom so he decided about going abroad. There weren't many places to go as he could only speak English. He then remembered about the Dursleys trip to America when he was seven. They were forced to take him with them as Mrs. Figg was away someplace. He really loved America and everything about it. 'That is where he would move to.' Harry thought, 'he would go live in America.' However First he needed to make a list of what he needed to do.

First, he would need to get a one-way plane ticket, preferably first class as there is more privacy. Then he would need to pack. He decided that he would leave all of his wizarding things and would probably send them to Neville and Luna along with a note explaining everything. He would also need to change his name. After packing and writing the note for Neville and Luna, he bought his ticket and apparated to the place he needed to go to change his name and got it successfully changed. After arriving back at Grimmauld-place he decided to go to sleep. He woke up early and decided to do one last apparition to a quiet area of the airport walking other to check him and his luggage in. After checking in and his luggage being checked, he was sent to sit down as he had two hours before his flight left.

He couldn't wait. He would be leaving the wizarding forever and no one could stop him. He was excited, worried and scared all at the same time. Who knew he had so many emotions! With those happy thoughts harry entered the plane, saying goodbye from his life and home. Forever.

* * *

 **Hi, I'm back!**

 **Sorry for not uploading in forever but damn Lauren, back at it again with a late upload ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed this rewrite and really hope it is better than the first one.**

 **Also, quick note before I sign off :**

 **please read my other story past lives rewrite on this website**

 **if you like HomeTown, the Irish band please read my story on watt pad**

 **It's called in a blink of an eye and my profile name is either randomlozza or laurenemmaperry**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Love**

 **ForeseeableFuture**

 **Also, follow me on twitter to know when I'm gonna upload a chapter lolpopl09**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter has had enough. he has left the Uk and the wizarding world, changed his name and his appearance. However when someone from his past is determined to reveal his secrets, will his new friends be able to help him and how far will they go to keep him safe.

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS or anything else you may recognize.

This is a rewrite of my other story under this name.

* * *

five years later.

Special Agent McGee was currently sitting at his desk, going over some cold cases waiting for the rest of his team to turn up. After a couple of minutes, Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David entered from the lift arguing about something or other.

"How could you have not watched Rush hour! It's a classic." Exclaimed Tony, as the walked to their separate desks.

"Well some people have better things to do than watching stupid films" Argued Ziva

"Rush Hour is Not a stupid fil..." Tony got interrupted by a smack on the head.

"Sorry boss," Tony said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Stop arguing and grab your bags." Started Gibbs, "There has been in a murder in the president's park."

The team stood up, grabbed their bags and made their way to the lift.

"Shotgun!" They said simultaneously, running to the car.

When they arrived Gibbs gave them orders. " Tony photos. McGee bag and tag. Ziva witness statements." The agents started their given tasks. While searching around for evidence McGee found a phone, the victim's wallet and blood drops. As he went to get evidence from around the body he saw a note lying on the floor. Deciding that it would best for Gibbs to read it first, he called his boss over. "Boss found something." Gibbs walked over and McGee handed him the note. Gibbs read through the note then looked at McGee. "Gather the others and meet at the van. It seems like we all need a little chat."

McGee gathered Ziva and Tony and they meet Gibbs at their van. When they got there they saw ducky and jimmy, who looked a bit scared at being in such close proximity to Gibbs. "So boss, what's up?" asked Tony. Keeping silent Gibbs handed over the note to the agents. The note read

'Hey Harry or I heard you prefer to be called Tim McGee,

Yea I know your name. Did you really believe, that you would be able to hide from me? I have to admit, you did a good job hiding your tracks but you seem to forget that someone else is able to command Winky and Kreacher.

I hope you enjoyed my little gift. I thought it would be perfect seeing as you work for NCIS and all.

Love ?'

As they had finished reading the letter everyone turned to stare at McGee. They all had a look of shock on their face, Except for Gibbs and unexpectantly, Jimmy.

"So,I guess I need to explain something." Said McGee nervously.

"Ya think mcGee."

"Before you start your 'story' may I ask why Jimmy doesn't look shocked." Asked Ziva.

"That will be answered in the explanation but first, can we please finish up here as I'm pretty sure Abby and the director would like to know as well, and the things I am about to tell you are not something that can be revealed in public." The team finished up taking statements and photos and then made their way to their cars/vans.

While they were making their way to headquarters Gibbs had called Director Shepard and Abby and told them to make their way to conference room three. By the time everyone was in the conference room most of the chairs were filled up. McGee was sitting on one side with Jimmy and Tony on either side while opposite them was Ducky Ziva and Abby. Gibbs and the director were sitting on the ends of the table, waiting for the explanations to begin.

"First, I need to ask you to not ask questions until the end and not to disbelieve anything until the end as well." When he received nods from all occupants McGee started his story. "So my story starts about the time I was first born which was in the year 1980. I was born to a different group of people to what you would call normal people. Well, I'm just gonna be blunt and say I'm a wizard." At this there was silence and then a lot of laughter from Tony and Abby. "McGee I think you have been spending a bit too much time playing computer games." This caused them to start laughing even more. McGee shared an annoyed look with Jimmy and then looked at the chair Tony was sitting on. McGee muttered "wingardium leviosa," under his breath which made Tony's chair and Tony float in the air. This caused all laughter to stop and Tony to go pale in fear. Putting the chair back on the floor, McGee turned to Jimmy "Pay up. I won." Grumbling under his breath, Jimmy gave McGee a dollar. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." he said glaring at Tony, "I am a wizard, my father was a wizard and my mother was a witch. I went to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and I lived in England." Taking a breath McGee continued. "When I was born, a prophecy was made stating that more or less I would kill the dark lord. The dark lord of that time was Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. When I was one he had tried to kill me because he was scared of a baby. However when he tried to kill me, the spell backfired and vaporised him instead. The spell he used is a spell that is impossible to survive but yet here I am. Before he tried to kill me He had killed my parents so I am an orphan. Anyway, I am famous in the wizarding world. I was taken to my closest relatives and stayed with them. When I was eleven I first started school. Every year at school, apart from the third year, I had to fight lord voldie as he was still very much alive. Anyway, none of that is important. In my fourth year Lord Voldemort got his body back and was starting killing again. In my last year at school, I didn't go as Voldemort had taken it over and I was public enemy no.1 according to him. Anyway, there was a massive battle where a lot of people died. Good and Bad. I had finally killed him in the end for good but some of his followers got away. I was taken to the infirmary and was in there for two days. After I got bored I went to find my so-called best friends when I hear them planning to marry me to a relative of said best friend and then they would have someone kill me so they would get all my money and property. So I left. Changed my name appearance and moved here. I went to college then university then joined NCIS. You know the rest of the story. So any questions?" Looking around his teammates and bosses he could see a sea of shocked faces. He felt Jimmy poke him on the shoulder. " pay up. I won that one."

"I have two questions," started Ziva, "First can we see your proper appearance and second, we still don't know how you two know each other?" McGee waved his hand and then sitting in front of them was a black haired slightly smaller young man. The only thing that remained the same was the color of the eyes. "So this is what I look like and I believe that jimmy will answer your next question." At this, every eye turned to Jimmy. All the Attention made Jimmy shrink down in his chair.

* * *

Hi,

Hope you enjoyed this rewrite and really hope it is better than the first one.

Also, quick note before I sign off :

please read my other story past lives rewrite on this website

if you like HomeTown, the Irish band please read my story on watt pad

It's called in a blink of an eye and my profile name is either randomlozza or laurenemmaperry

Thank you for reading,

Love

ForeseeableFuture

Also, follow me on twitter to know when I'm gonna upload a chapter lolpopl09


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter has had enough. he has left the Uk and the wizarding world, changed his name and his appearance. However when someone from his past is determined to reveal his secrets, will his new friends be able to help him and how far will they go to keep him safe.**

 **AN: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS or anything else you may recognize.**

 **This is a rewrite of my other story under this name.**

* * *

Jimmy looked nervously from McGee to the rest of the team before answering. "I am, umm, also a wizard. I went to the same school as Tim. My real name is Neville Longbottom."

"Does Breena know about this?" Asked Ducky.

"Umm yeah, She is a witch, that's a female wizard by the way. Her real name is Luna."

"And all three of you went to school together?"

"Yep. Breena and I were the only people to stick with Tim after the war after almost everyone started to believe that Tim was a good for nothing murderer"

"McGee killing someone is like asking Ziva to understand idioms. It's never gonna happen." Tony said, laughing.

"Shut up DiNozzo, you have no idea what Tim has gone through." Said Jimmy, standing up.

"What do you mean? McShofty could never kill someone. He felt bad when a dog bit HIM." Tony scoffed.

"Tony shut up. Jimmy leave it." McGee snapped, making Jimmy sit down.

McGee looked Gibbs in the eye. "Boss, It seems we need to go to England. Now, I don't want to go with you but, because I am your only hope to actually reach anyone in the wizarding world, I, unfortunately, have to go with you."

"Rule 38 McGee, Your case, you lead."

McGee looked at everyone else. "Tony, Ziva go home and pack, remember to bring warm clothes. Ducky, if you want to come you can, I don't know if there is gonna be any crime scenes, but as you know a lot about the UK you might be able to help the others. Abs, no offence but you can't come, you will be too unprotected." As Abby was about to protest, McGee stopped her with a raise of his hand. "No Abs. We won't be able to protect you. In a battle between Guns and magic, magic will win. Jimmy, please come with me." McGee begged his best friend.

"Of course, I will, Timmy and Jimmy back again! Also, Breena would love to see George again and Hannah."

"Perfect. I'm gonna go sort out everything. We meet outside tomorrow at 0800. No later." McGee said, walking out the door, leaving behind his stunned teammates.

"What happened to McGee?"Asked Ziva, shocked.

"Nothing, this is who he naturally is." Answered Jimmy smiling.

"How much has Timothy hidden from us, Mr. Palmer?" Asked Ducky.

"More than you are willing to believe."

 _Time skip, the following day._

At 0755, most of the team were outside of the building waiting for Ziva and Tony to turn up. Breena Jimmy and McGee standing to one side of the group talking about what's about to happen.

"I can't believe that this person is willing to literally uproot my whole life for some sick little game or crush or whatever this is."

"Who do you think it is?" Asked Breena.

"No idea. Could literally be anyone. Child of a death eater that got put in prison, or a psychotic person that had a crush on me. Oh my god, what if it's Malfoy or even worse Ginny." McGee shuddered.

This caused Jimmy and Breena to laugh loudly, catching the attention of the rest of the guys around them.

"Oh shut up," McGee said hitting them on the shoulder. "Boss have you heard from Tony or Ziva" just as McGee had said that a speeding car pulled up, stopping just in front of them. Tony jumped from the passenger side of the car, exclaiming, "Never, ever let Ziva drive unless you want to die."

"Shut up Tony. You are still alive. For the moment." Answered Ziva.

"Well now that you are here. We can leave. Gibbs, Ziva and I are driving. Ducky is with going with Gibbs. Jimmy and Breena are with me and Tony you are with Ziva. Ziva don't kill Tony. Tony don't annoying Ziva. Our Plane leaves at 1100, and we are being met by a good friend of ours. When we get to England, he will take us to his house and we will have some sleep. We will then meet with the minister of magic, another good friend of mine to disgust jurisdiction and such. We all good?" McGee asked.

Tony put up his hand.

"No Tony you can't travel with someone else. Anyway, there is no more room with all the luggage and stuff.

They all got into their designated cars and started off.

"Why didn't you just shrink the luggage and let Tony and Ziva ride in here with us?" Asked Breena, confused.

"Because one, that means actually bothering and two, I enjoy seeing Tony suffer. It's amusing." McGee laughed, smiling at Breena and Jimmy.

"Fred and George really did teach you some tricks didn't they?" Jimmy laughed.

"Of course, they did. Also, they taught me something else. Jimmy take the wheel I have a little trick to do." McGee said pulling over so he could move to the back so Jimmy could take the wheel. "See you in a few minutes." McGee laughed before disappearing from the car.

In Tony and Ziva's car, they were arguing about God knows what when McGee appeared in the back of their car.

"I thought I told you two to not kill or annoy each other?" McGee said laughing.

This caused Tony and Ziva to scream, and turn around. However, as soon as they had turned around McGee had disappeared from their car and reappeared in his own car, laughing.

"Worth it?" Jimmy asked.

"Definitely."

* * *

 **Hi,**

 **Hope you enjoyed this rewrite and really hope it is better than the first one.**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Love**

 **ForeseeableFuture**

 **Also, follow me on twitter to know when I'm gonna upload a chapter 3**

 **lolpopl09**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages, but I have had an extremely hectic week.**

 **So without further delay here we go :)**

* * *

After being on the road for a couple of hours, they had finally arrived at the airport, surprisingly before Gibbs or Ziva. They decided to get checked in and wait for the rest of the team as they still had about an hour and a half to wait until they could board the plane.

Ten minutes later Gibbs and ducky had arrived in the waiting room after checking in.

"Have Anthony and Ziva not arrived yet?" Asked Ducky, sitting down next to Jimmy.

Before McGee could answer they heard Tony shouting, "McGee!" The whole waiting room turned to see an annoyed Ziva and Tony walking towards McGee and the others.

"Yes Tony, what's wrong?" McGee said, trying to hold in a laugh.

"What's wrong, McGiggle is that you decided to appear in the back of our car, scare us then leave again. We could have had an accident! We could have died!" Tony exclaimed loudly.

"First, People don't know about the wizarding world, so please shut up, and second, you were stuck in traffic, you weren't moving, and you wouldn't have died as there's a spell to stop that," McGee said.

Tony sat down, crossing his arms like a grumpy teenager. Ziva just shook her head before saying, "McGee, I beg you, never punish Tony by putting him in my car because it's not him you're punishing, it's me!"

McGee laughed, "Don't worry, Zi. I won't, as long as you don't threaten any of the wizards with murder. Deal?"

"Deal," Ziva answered shaking McGee's hand.

They sat in the waiting room for a while before it was their time to board the plane. Their plane got called, and they walked onto the plane. When McGee booked the tickets, he decided to get first class, so luckily, they had comfortable seats, for their seven-hour flight.

Time skip (nothing exciting happens on a flight.)

While waiting for their luggage to arrive, Breena asked McGee, "Who's meeting us?"

"That's a surprise, young Breena."

The Team got their luggage and started following the crowd out the doors, to meet who was picking them up.

"Let's stand to the side until I can find who is picking us up," McGee said walking to the side, and looking for one of his old friends.

Spotting a sign that said silent investor, he signaled for the confused group to follow him as he walked to the person holding the sign.

"Hey Gred. Nice to see you again." McGee said, smirking.

"Harry? is that you?" Asked George, looking at McGee in shock.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," McGee said.

George Pulled McGee into a hug. "You have changed so much. You are no longer a scrawny git huh harry?"

"Nah pretty sure I'm still a scrawny git," McGee said, waving his hand, making his appearance change. "Anyway, let me introduce you to the Team. This is Tony, you and he will get on swimmingly, this is Ziva, don't anger her, I like my friends alive, this is Ducky, he used to live in Scotland and tells the best stories and this is my boss Gibbs. Yup, just Gibbs." McGee said Pointing to each of them in turn.

"Who are they in the back?" Asked George pointing to Breena and Palmer.

"You mean you don't recognise two of your best friends?!" McGee said with fake surprise.

"George, I would like to introduce you to Palmer and Breena, or as you might know them, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood," McGee said., pulling them to the front of the group.

George, shocked, hugged them. "Oh my god, you guys look so different, Neville you look so much more confident and Luna wow you are extremely beautiful. "

"We should get going, Kingsley wants to see you all, especially you Harry," George said, making the group follow them.

"Whos Kingsley?" Asked Ziva.

"He's the minister of magic and a good friend of Harry and me," George replied.

Getting to the car the non-magical team, apart from Gibbs, looked at it in shock.

"How are we meant to fit in there's eight of us and that's a five-seater!" Tony exclaimed.

George opened the car door and said "magic!" mysteriously.

The group got into the car, to see a massive eight seater with room for luggage.

"What? How?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Magic." The wizards and witch said mysteriously.

"we're going to get annoyed by that answer, aren't we?"

"Probably," McGee said smiling.

"Where are we meeting Kingsley?" Asked Gibbs,

"We are going to Diagon Alley, where we will meet him in Leaky Cauldron. From there he will take you to the ministry, to meet the aurors who will be helping with the case." George informed them as the car started driving by itself.

"Aurors?" Ducky asked.

"Wizarding police," McGee said.

"Now George. The important question is, what's your favourite film?" Asked Tony, the film fanatic.

"Whats a Film?" George asked.

"WHAT!" You don't know what a film is, how do you live? How do you get entertainment?" Tony asked shocked and confused.

"I prank people." George said, " And I own a Shop full of Pranking objects and stuff."

"I think we will get along swimmingly," Tony said smiling widely.

"Oh god." McGee, Palmer, and Breena groaned.

* * *

 **I'm soo sorry for not posting in ages.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **please leave requests for ships you would like to see in the comments. Also, should I refer to Mcgee, Palmer, and Breena as their NCIS names or their harry potter names**

 **Love you 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys

this isn't a chapter, it's just a small announcement.

My upload timetable looks like this

Mysterious past, fading future will be updated every Sunday.

Past lives will be updated every Tuesday

In a blink of an eye will be updated every Thursday

And my new story which will be posted on watt pad and archiveofourown will be updated either Friday or Saturday. The first chapter is out today.

Also, if you want any one shots written give me the pairing and plot. A new one-shot will be either Monday or Wednesday


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Before i start this chapter, i am incredibly sorry that i haven't posted in ages. It's been a hectic two months if you would like to know PM me and i will tell you about it but otherwise don't worry.**

 **Also my archiveofourown username for whoever wants it is lolpop09.**

 **BTW I'm gonna use their harry potter names starting this chap. 3**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

After a long drive, the large group finally arrived at Charing cross road. As the Muggles looked around looking for an entrance covered in sparkles and a sign overhead saying, magical people this way, George was catching up with his friends.

"So how have you all been? Why haven't you been in contact?" George asked trying to look cross with the others.

"Well, I did send you that letter explaining everything, and if i honest i didn't know these two were going to turn up until Nev arrived at NCIS as Ducky's assistant," Harry said.

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore. It's good to see you guys again." George said pulling all of them into a group hug.

"Before we go in, how is Teddy?" George asked.

"He's good. At the moment, Luna's Dad is looking after him. The team don't know about him so please don't mention him." Harry begged.

"That's fine. By the way, we might want to go inside, the muggles are getting restless." George said, pointing to the group of confused muggles.

Harry turned around to see Tony walking around walking into every shop seeing if they were a magic passageway, Ziva was sharpening her sword listening to Ducky tell her stories, probably about when he lived in England and Scotland, and Gibbs, well he was staring at the group of wizards with his eyebrow raised obviously bored of waiting around.

"Right Everyone gather around. Tony close the door!" Harry shouted at Tony as he tried to enter yet another shop. " Ground rules. Number one, George you aren't allowed to take Tony your shop or give him any prank items. Number two, call me Harry or Potter, not Tim or McGee. Number three, Ziva, Gibbs don't kill anyone if they annoy you. I just can be bothered to deal with all of that drama. Right now. Can you guys see that door there?" Harry asked, pointing to the door between two shops that tony had tried to enter.

When the Team shook their heads, Harry said," Right to be able to see the door, You need to hold onto one of us four. The door is hidden from Muggles, or non-magical people unless they are in contact with a wizarding person. It will work easier if only one person holds onto one person as it will make getting through the door much easier."

With that said Ziva held onto Luna, Ducky held onto Neville, Tony held onto George and Gibbs held onto Harry. When they heard Gasps come from Ziva, Ducky and Tony, the wizards started walking through the old door. First Tony and George, then Ziva and Luna, then Ducky and Neville and then finally Gibbs and Harry. As soon as Harry had entered the pub,it went quiet and everyone turned to look at the weird group. Soon whispers started Erupting of "That's Harry potter" and "He's Back finally. I wonder where he has been". Soon a large group had formed around them.

"Why didn't you tell me that i hadn't applied my glamour back on?" Harry said angrily to the wizards and witch as the group tried to force their way through the crowd.

"I guess we forgot" George smiled widely as the reached Tom the landlord. "Hey Tom, we are here to see Kingsley," George said.

"He is in the first room on the left. It's good to see you again, Young Harry potter." He said smiling at the group.

"You to Tom," Harry replied as they started walking towards the stairs where the rooms were situated.

The group reached the Room that Tom had pointed them to. George knocked on the door and when told he opened the door.

"Minister may i introduce, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood, and the Muggle team, Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David, and their medical examiner Ducky." George introduced them all.

"Harry! Neville! Luna! How good to see you again! When George said that he was in contact with some old wizarding friends and came to me about this, i never expected you three to be involved. Although it's you Harry so I should have expected it." Kingsley said, giving Harry a hug and then moving onto Neville and Luna.

"I don't go looking for trouble, trouble finds me," Harry said, smiling. "Its good to see you again Kingsley. Guys this is Kingsley, he helped in the second war and is one of my good friends. Kingsley, this is the team i have been working with for the last three years."

"Nice to meet you all but enough pleasantries, we need to discuss things, but first, we need to take you to the ministry to meet the team who will be helping you and to discuss the plan of action. We will be taking a port key that will take us to the office of the head Auror. By the way, the head Auror is Ronald, please don't kill him. You may hate him but he is one of our best. I also don't want the paperwork." Kingsley said, while grabbing a medium sized book from his desk.

"Don't worry Kingsley, I won't kill him, maybe seriously harm, But not kill," Harry said, smirking.

"Harry, behave! And everybody hold onto the book. Whatever you do, do not let go."

Everyone held on to the book, and then it magically teleported the group to the office. Harry and the team had fallen over, making Neville, Luna, George and Kingsley laugh at them as they helped them stand back up.

"The muggles i expected to fall over, but you Harry, that's hilarious." George laughed, helping harry stand up.

"Shut up." Harry Grumbled sorting out his clothing.

"Know Children If you are finished." Kingsley started smirking at Harry and Georges anticks, " Time to introduce you to the team."

Apparently during the falling over and the laughing Kingsley had called over the team.

"Guys this Team Alpha, who you will be working with, this is Emily Perry, Fred and George Weasley, Ronald Granger and Draco Malfoy. Team Alpha, This is the American Team you will be working with. May i introduce, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Agent Ziva David, Agent Tony Dinozzo, Medical examiner, Ducky and last but not least people you may recognise, Duckys Assistant, Neville Longbottom, his wife Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood and Last but not least Agent Harry potter."

"WHAT!"

* * *

 **I'm soo sorry for not posting in ages. I will try to upload more often, but i can't promise anything as this chapter legitimately took me 4 hours and i am currently doing GCSE's** sooo **yea.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did please leave a review or PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone. I'm back. My GCSE's are over so I can upload more :)**

 **Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter**

 **BTW thank the anon Night star for this chapter as i decided to get this out because i thought they were going to explode XD**

 **Also my archiveofourown username for whoever wants it is lolpop09.**

 **On with the story :)**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"Guys this is Team Alpha, who you will be working with, this is Emily Perry, Fred and George Weasley, Ronald Granger and Draco Malfoy. Team Alpha, This is the American Team you will be working with. May i introduce, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Agent Ziva David, Agent Tony Dinozzo, Medical examiner, Ducky and last but not least people you may recognise,_ Duckys _Assistant, Neville Longbottom, his wife Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood and Last but not least Agent Harry potter."_

 _"WHAT!"_

* * *

Everyone turned to look at a certain redhead with anger issues. Ron was standing in front of the group of aurors, his face bright red, glaring at the American wizards.

"Good day, Ronald. How are you doing this fine day?" Harry asked, smirking at Ron.

Ron just growled before walking behind the group out of view. Harry walked up to the group of aurors to greet them all.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Perry. Thank you for helping us on this case." Harry said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Potter," Emily replied.

"Hey Fred. How's everything?" Harry asked, giving him a hug.

"Hey Harry, Everythings good. Great to see you again." Fred responded, returning the hug.

Harry turned to the final occupant of the room.

"Draco, it's good to see you," Harry said, shaking his hand.

"You to Pot-harry," Draco replied, shaking his hand.

Harry turned to his team, seeing the mild faces of confusing plastered on their faces.

"Draco, Fred and Ronald, were students at Hogwarts," At this Tony snorted, "with me. Fred was two years above me while Draco and Ronald

were in my year." Harry informed the team. "Before we start investigating, any questions?"

"Why is the red head sulking in the corner?" Tony asked, pointing at Ron.

"You know that story i told you about, about my two so-called best friends?" Harry asked.

"You mean the one that was planning to marry you off and then kill you?" Ziva asked.

"Yep, that's the one. Meet traitor number one, Ronald Weasley, although I'm guessing something happened as he is now Ronald Granger."

"Dad disowned him, Ginny and Molly, after he found out about what they did," Fred said.

"Wait let me get this straight, you expect me to work with this person who planned to kill you, without trying to kill him?" Ziva said incredulously.

"Yes i do, and if you can't i will confiscate your knives" Harry replied. "Right, know everything is sorted let's get situated. Kingsley is there a place i can charm to allow our technology to work?" Harry asked.

"Yes, there is. Follow me." Kingsley said leading the team and the aurors out of the room and up a few flight of stairs. He finally stopped outside a locked door that had a lock code. After putting in a series of numbers, the door opened revealing a large room with enough desks for all of them and windows looking into the hallways surrounding the room.

"This room is charmed so no one can enter it without my permission, so hopefully there will be no backlash from people against muggles, or people looking to kill you harry," Kingsley informed them.

"Well seeing as someone in here already wants to kill him, that won't be very helpful, will it?" Ziva said glaring at Ron.

"Ziva, you can kill her after we have caught our murderer. For now, we have to set up our stations. Take the normal setup. Tony over there, Ziva opposite, I'll go next to Tony, Neville and luna you take the one next to me, Ducky you go opposite them and boss, you go, umm, anywhere you like." Harry finished nervously obviously still nervous to be ordering Gibbs about.

Gibbs rose his eyebrow before taking the desk opposite Harry. Once everyone was seated, Harry started charming the room allowing the laptops and phones to work.

"Guys set up your laptops while i catch the aurors up to speed. Boss if you need help, ask Luna." Harry said, before walking over to the aurors who were setting up at the other desks.

"Hey, Guys." Draco, Fred, George and Emily all replied with a hey while Ron grumbled.

"Right so gather round, here is a picture of our victim," Harry said taking out a picture of the dead guy and passing it to Fred who started passing it around the group. " Anyone know him?" After they all shook their heads, Harry sighed before pocketing the picture.

"Along with the victim, there was a note addressed to me as Harry and as Tim Mcgee, which is the name i go by in the muggle world. The letter wasn't signed. The only thing that we have to go off is that Winky and Kreacher can be controlled by them."

"Who are Winky and Kreacher?" Emily asked.

"They are House-elves that are, well were loyal to me," Harry responded.

"Who can control them?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. If Winky still works at Hogwarts, then the majority of people there. Kreacher will listen to anyone who is related to the blacks, which is every single pureblood."

"Emily and I can research any wizards who have travelled to America by apparition, floo or port key. Fred and George should go to the school and talk to the headmistress about talking to Winky. Ron can work with a member of your team creating a list of your enemies from your time at school." Draco said.

"Good idea. Ronald, go work with Tony as he is probably the only one who won't try to kill you. Draco before you start can you apparate into NCIS headquarters and collect the body? Ducky and Neville need to start the biopsy of the victim." Harry asked.

Draco nodded before apparated out. Fred and George had already left for Hogwarts, leaving Emily, Ron and Harry behind. Emily begin working then catch Draco up when he returns. Ronald follow me."

Harry walked up to Tony and said, "He is going to help you create a list of my enemies. Do not kill him." Harry said sternly.

"Can i prank him?" Tony asked

"Sure."

"Excellent!"

* * *

 **Hi hope you enjoyed this chapter,**

 **Thank you for reading this Book.**

 **Much Love**

 **ForeseeableFuture**


	8. announcement

hello sorry for keeping you all waiting for 2 year's however there were some personal issues. I'm am glad to announce that I will start posting chapters on either a Tuesday, wednesday or a Friday. thank you all for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy the new chapters. the first chapter will be posted on tuesday


	9. Chapter 8

After Harry left Ron with Tony, He went to his desk and started setting up his laptop so that he could start making a list of purebloods that were related to the Blacks. By the time he created two full pages of names, he had heard a scream coming from the Left of him. He turned to see Ron standing on Tony's desk Surrounded by spiders. Behind the desk, he saw Tony and Neville laughing. Shaking his head, Harry shook his head, chuckling slightly and waved his wand to get rid of the spiders.

"Tony, Neville, You can torment him afterward I promise let's solve this case first. Ronald Stop being an idiot and get off that table. You are an Adult, not a child. Anyway, what have you got?"

"Probie! We have a list of about eleven names, But Palmer, I mean Neville has been helping me more than this dimwitted person." Tony answered, pointing towards Ron who was standing off to the side with his arms crossed.

"Who we got?"

"The list so far consists of the Malfoys, excluding Draco, Hermione, Molly, Ginny, The Goyles And Crabbes, Rodolphus Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood, and Pansy," Neville Answered.

"Good Start, add Ron to that list." Harry Replied. "Nev, I wont to go to the Black house quickly to look at the family tree tapestry wanna come with?"

"Sure, I'll just grab my stuff."

"Tony Don't injure the Git. Ronald Help Tony or I will report you to Kingsley." Harry walked over to Gibbs desk "Hey Boss I'm just going to My Godfathers old house."

"I'm coming with you. This stupid thing isn't connecting or working" Gibbs answered.

"You don't have Too" Harry started to say before getting cut off by a Gibbs glared. "Thanks, Boss."

"I'm ready Harry. Am I apparating us or are we getting a portkey?" Neville asked walking over to the pair.

"Can you apparate us please, Boss is coming with us as well," Harry answered. " Boss your gonna have to hold on to Neville's arm. Don't let go." Harry nodded to Neville and as soon as Gibbs and Harry had held on to Nevilles Arm, He apparated the three of them to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"What the Hell was That?!" Gibbs exclaimed feeling slightly sick from the landing.

"That was called apparation, now welcome to the black family home," Harry Answered, as he opened the front door.

The first thing they were greeted with the familiar sounds of screaming. The House was still incredibly messy, and dust littered everywhere. There were cobwebs all over the ceiling and in the visible doorways. Most of the doors were open except the one leading to the kitchen.

Harry raised his wand and whispered "Homenum Revelio" When nothing happened. Harry put his wand away. "It's all clear; there are no humans here. However, Kreacher may still be around here somewhere, but he cant do anything as Sirius named me Heir. The tapestry should be just in here. "

Harry lead the other two towards the tapestry room clearing all of the cobwebs and dust out of the way.

"This is the black family tapestry. The people with pictures are blacks from birth. The ones that are scorched are ones that have been disowned, except my godfather Sirius who was blasted off the tree but never officially disowned which is why I am the black heir."

"McGee, Why did you want to come here?" Gibbs asked, looking at all the names around the walls.

"To see if my theories are correct. Look if I am to die or to be arrested and have a proper case and trial, the next heir would be Narcissa, Draco's Mother. The Malfoys lost a lot in the war as they were fined heavily and Lucius was put in Azkaban. If Narcissa were to become the head of the black house, the family would automatically be of a higher standing. But Narcissa wouldn't be able to control winky or get her to reveal any information as she doesn't work at Hogwarts and isn't on the board of directors but she would be able to get Kreacher to do what she wants." Harry Paused.

"You said theories, whats your other one?" Neville asked.

"The Prewitts is also a pureblood family related tot he blacks and so are the Weasleys. Kreacher would answer to Ginny Molly and Ron Just because they are pureblood relatives to the blacks. However, I can't see any of them working at Hogwarts, which could mean Hermione was the one who was able to control winky, but she was always against that unless that's another thing she lied about."

"Do you think all of them could have something to do with it?" Gibbs asked.

"Its possible, Narcissa may be desperate enough to work with 'blood traitors' and 'mudbloods,' and Ginny and Hermione are both power hungry," Harry answered. " We best get back before Tony or Ziva kill Ron."

Gibbs and Harry grabbed onto Neville's arm, and he apparated them back to where they were stationed in the ministry of magic. As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by shouting. They turned the corner and saw Tony and Luna holding back Ziva While they were yelling at Ron and a Frizzy haired girl who was being held back by Kingsley and Draco. Fred and George were to he side cheering on Ziva while Ducky and Emily were standing at the side looking on in disbelief.

Harry cast an amplifying charm on himself. "What The hell is going on here!?"

HI IM BACK!

Sorry i have been gone for so long any way im hoping to post regular chapters

hope you enjoyed this chapter,  
Thank you for reading this Book.  
Much Love  
ForeseeableFuture


	10. Chapter 9

HI, I'm back, I promised regular chapters, and I'm trying to deliver. Hope you enjoy this Chapter.

Warning Mentions of abuse and rape of a minor. Don't read if don't like

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Harry.

"What the hell has happened in the time we were away?!" Exclaimed Harry.

At once, everyone started talking. There was no one to distinguish between who was saying what. There were voices from all directions.

"Silence! One at a time, Ducky, please go first."

"Well, Young Draco came back with the body so the minister created a room where Mr. Palmer and I could start the autopsy. The only people here were Anthony, Ziva, and Breena. Then Ronald and this young lady came in declaring in a roundabout way to see you. This caused Ziva to run at her with a paperclip, and then this happened." Ducky Informed the three of them.

"Her exact words were 'Where is that Attention seeking git, has he finally come to apologize or is he just here to show off with his money like normal?'" Tony Explained.

"Thank you," Harry said before turning to the new female." Hello Hermione, how are you doing?"

"So have you come to apologize for all you have put us through, seeing as we did absolutely nothing except being friends with you and putting our lives on the line for you." Hermione sneered.

"First I never asked you to come with me, in fact, i remember on multiple occasions saying don't go with me because i don't want you to get hurt, and I remember you two saying you were only friends with me for my money and fame. So no I won't apologize as I have done nothing." Harry turned to Kingsley. " How was she able to get in here? did you invite her?"

Before Kingsley could answer Hermione scoffed," Of course he didn't, the charm around the area was so weak, anyone could break it, even an idiot like yourself."

At this Ziva ran at her again, and Tony and Luna let her go. Before she could get to Hermione, Harry intercepted her.

"How dare you insult Him?! He has been through more than you could imagine, and you dare insult him! Your lucky Tim is in the way because I am a former agent of Mossad and in Mossad our form of interrogation is torture." Ziva walked away to sit at her desk.

"Did he tell you his little sob story, did he? How he was abused by his relatives, and they trapped him in a little cupboard? Don't believe any of it, because he is just a pathetic little liar." Hermione snarled.

The room paused, trying to process what was just said. One by one they turned to stare at Harry.

Ignoring all the stares harry addressed Draco and Emily. "Get them out of here. I want them escorted out of the building, inform everyone that Hermione and Ron Granger are not allowed to step foot in this building without my sayso."

Once they were escorted out of the building, Harry started we doing the shield around the work area.

"What did she mean, Tim? Please tell me she was making that up!" Tony exclaimed.

Harry finished setting up the charm and turned to face the group. He saw faces of shock, confusion, and reassurance. He looked at his Childhood friends Neville and Luna. "You need to tell them, Harry; it will help you and make you all closer as a team. Drop the glamour as well they need to see."

Harry nodded, "take a seat this might take a while." Harry waited until they were all seated before he started. "As I told you my parents died when I was just a baby, I was left with my Aunt and Uncle. Unfortunately, neither of them enjoyed the fact that I had magic so declared they would "Stamp it out of me." They proceded to make my bedroom the cupboard under the stairs. I was forced to cook from the age of five and do chores like gardening laundry, and cleaning. If I messed up, I was beaten and then locked in the cupboard. Luckily I had magic otherwise I wouldn't have been able to heal as they refused to take me to the doctors. I got my first room when I was 10 when I first received my Hogwarts letter. When I was Seven I tried to run away, I ended up being attacked and was then taken to the hospital by a person who found me. The Dursleys came and picked me up and acted like loving guardians and so happy that I was found and that I was treated. When we got home, they beat me and threw me in the cupboard." Harry stopped.

"By attacked do you mean beaten or ..." Asked Gibbs, scared for the answer.

"I was raped," Harry said softly looking at the floor to avoid the sympathy in peoples eyes.

For a moment everything was silent. No one was speaking or moving. Suddenly, There was a ringing from Luna's Bag. Everyone looked at her as she answered her phone and straight away went pale. After a quick whispered conversation she hung up and turned to harry. "Harry, that was my dad Teddy has gone missing. Someone broke into my dad's house knocked him unconscious and kidnapped Teddy."

Thank you for reading this chapter, any criticism is welcome, and please give any ideas you think might work or fit well with this story.

Also who do you think took teddy? Was it the same person who killed the marine, or is it someone completely different?

who do you think wrote the original note?  
post your thoughts in the reviews

Thank you

Foreseeable Future


End file.
